Emociones en el baño
by Eishel
Summary: OneShot: Lo que empezó siendo una inocente conversación sobre chicos, trajo consecuencias. Un encuentro en los baños de los prefectos. Una castaña osada. Y un rubio sin ningún pudor.


**Disclaimer**_: _Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos ;) .

**Summary**_**:**_ _Lo que empezó siendo una inocente conversación sobre chicos, trajo consecuencias. Un encuentro en los baños de los prefectos. Una castaña osada. Y un rubio sin ningún pudor._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Emociones en el baño<span>**

**Capítulo uno:**

Emociones en el baño.

_"Huye de las tentaciones... despacio para que puedan alcanzarte"_

**.**

-Fue_ tan_ romántico.

-No puedo creer todo lo que me estás contando.

-Pues créetelo, porque es totalmente cierto. Me ha pedido que volvamos a vernos.

-¿Crees que te pedirá que salgas con él?.

-Estoy convencida de que sí.

Ambas Gryffindor suspiraron.

Hermione _intentaba_ no prestar atención a la conversación amorosa que mantenían sus dos compañeras de habitación, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, y concentrarse en el libro que tenía entre sus manos, pero esa tarea se le estaba haciendo muy complicada, era la tercera vez que leía el mismo párrafo. Se sentía fuera de lugar en su habitación, pero no pensaba abandonarla tan solo porque sus compañeras estuvieran poniéndola incomoda con sus líos amorosos. ¡Ella estaba allí antes de que las chicas llegaran a perturbar su tranquilidad!. Solo quería leer una o dos horas antes de acostarse, ¿no podrían ser menos ruidosas?.

-No sabes lo bien que se portó conmigo. Fue muy dulce.

-¿No tendrá un hermano para presentarme, verdad?.

Soltaron unas risitas tontas que pusieron a Hermione de los nervios. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un bufido, que no pasó desapercibido por las chicas.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?.

-Nada.

Sentía las penetrantes miradas de sus compañeras sobre ella, y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que levantar la vista del libro y enfrentarlas. Ambas la miraban con confusión, lo que hizo que se inquietara un poco. De pronto, la comprensión pareció llegar a sus miradas, porque se miraron entre ellas con sonrisas cómplices, se levantaron corriendo de la cama de la rubia y se acomodaron en la de Hermione, una a cada lado de la morena.

-Hermione, no sé realmente como comenzar, pero lo haré por tu bien. Compartimos habitación. Parvati y yo vemos tu... _frustración_. Lo que quiero decir es que, ¡hola!... vives con dos chicas sexualmente activas y felices. Puedes oírnos hablar sobre nuestros ligues, además de que más de una vez has sido testigo de nuestras entradas y salidas nocturnas. No sé cómo lo haces. Estamos esperando que en algún momento explotes – Comentó Lavender.

Hemione tenía la boca desencajada. _¿Había escuchado bien?.¿_Lavender le había dicho todas esas cosas por su_ bien_?. Bueno, es cierto que su vida sexual era nula, pero en ningún momento pensó que la imagen que tenían los demás de ella era la de _frustrada sexualmente_. La Gryffindor se sintió un poco humillada.

-La tensión que te rodea es ya casi tangible, en otras palabras, necesitas un polvo – Sentenció Parvati para cerrar el argumento de su compañera.

-Ésta conversación es_ innecesaria_.

Hermione intentaba terminar de forma pacífica esa charla tan _íntima. V_olvió la vista a su libro con la intención de ignorarlas y seguir leyendo, pero era una ilusa si creía que las chicas iban a dejarla tranquila tras su negativa a hablar. La rubia no dudó ni un segundo en arrancarle el libro de las manos y tirarlo al suelo.

-¡Ten más cuidado, vas a romperlo! – Gritó Hermione. Lavender agitó la mano quitándole importancia y miró intensamente a sus ojos.

-Tú nunca nos has hablado de tu vida amorosa.

-Será porque_ no_ existe tal vida amorosa.

Hermione fue lo más franca con su respuesta. Sabía que no se iba a librar de aquellas dos, así que mientras más complaciente se mostrara antes acabaría la tortura. No le pasó desapercibida la cara de horror que tenían ambas chicas.

-_Deducimos_ que no has mantenido relaciones con un chico pero…¿Primera base al menos?.

-Besé a Viktor Krum en el baile de cuarto – Se sonrojó por lo vergonzosa que era su vida personal.

-¡Por Merlín!. Esto es _peor_ de lo que pensábamos Parvati.

-Tenemos no,_ debemos_ hacer algo.

A Hermione no le gustaba para nada la dirección que estaba tomando aquella conversación e intentó remediarlo. Aunque en su fuero interno, sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Chicas, yo estoy bien, en serio. No estoy…_frustrada_. Todo llegará en su debido momento.

Parvati y Lavender se volvieron a mirar entre ellas incrédulas, y Hermione sonrió pensando que había ganado la batalla. Pero _no_. Vio como las chicas asentían y la miraban de nuevo.

-Hemos decidido ayudarte – Sonrió Parvati.

-¿Qué?.

-No hace falta que nos agradezcas - Respondió quitandole importancia.

-¿Qué? - Volvió a repetir como una retrasada. Ésto no podía estar pasando.

-No somos amigas íntimas, pero eres nuestra compañera, y las compañeras se ayudan. Por eso vamos ayudarte a que te liberes de toda _esa_ tensión sexual que te rodea.

-Bienvenida a la era de la perdida de la inocencia – Dijo Lavender con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione no pudo evitar alzar una ceja mirando en su dirección. Parvati vio la reacción de la Gryffindor, y río.

-Desde que el verano pasado vio la serie muggle _Sex and the City_, ha querido decir esa frase.

La aludida simplemente asintió efusiva con la cabeza. Hermione no dijo nada al respecto. Estaba más preocupada por las palabras dichas con anterioridad por Parvati. ¿Ayudarla?. No le estaban dando elección, era una orden. Y ella sabía que aquellas dos eran más peligrosas que el mismísimo Voldemort.

-Bien. ¿Preparada? – Preguntó la rubia. Hermione asintió, ¿Qué más podría hacer?.

- Lo primero será un cambio de imagen – Comentó Lavender – Tu pelo no está mal del todo, con un hechizo lo arreglaremos, y definiremos tus rizos. Luego podríamos aplicar delineador a tus ojos para que se vean mejor, y un poco de brillo sobre tus labios. Tu figura es bonita, pero la escondes _demasiado._

Parvati golpeaba con un dedo su mentón y la miraba de la cabeza a los pies.

-Definitivamente, tendremos que cortar un poco su falda del uniforme, tienes unas piernas geniales, ¿por qué no lucirlas?. Ten siempre presente que el éxito no está en mostrar sino en insinuar – Parvati sonrió pícara –Por eso, vamos a dejar al descubierto un poco más de tus piernas, pero sin que llegue a ser indecente, no queremos que los profesores te llamen la atención. También podríamos ceñir un poco más tu camisa y jersey, para marcar los pechos que sabemos que tienes y tu cintura. Debes tener siempre presente que la mujer es el conjunto de curvas capaz de poner recta la única curva que tiene el hombre.

Lavender no pudo evitar reír por las palabras de su amiga, y para qué negarlo, a Hermione también le había hecho gracia. No sería un comentario que ella diría, pero Parvati tenía un ingenio muy divertido, aunque también pervertido.

-Ya verás Hermione, cuando acabemos contigo vas a tener a medio Hogwarts babeando por ti. Y lo más importante – Parvati le guiño un ojo – Podrás comprobar por ti misma que el sexo es lo más divertido que se puede hacer sin reír.

Las tres chicas volvieron a reír. Hermione tuvo que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Hay que hacer algo con tu forma de actuar – Comentó Lavender.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – Gruñó Hermione. Ya estaba soportando sin rechistar los cambios que querían hacerle en cuanto a imagen, pero no pensaba dejarles que cambiaran su forma de ser. Por ahí sí que no pasaba.

-Eres un poco _hostil_. Entre otras cosas. Eso no atrae a los chicos.

-Yo no soy hostil –Dijo terca la morena.

-Sí que lo eres. Hermione, no te ofendas, pero tienes el encanto de una babosa muerta.

Hermione no supo que decir tras semejante comentario hacia su persona. Así que hizo una mueca, y no comento nada más. Las Gryffindor no le dieron tregua durante dos horas en las que estuvieron arreglando el uniforme de Hermione e intentando que esta fuera más _delicada_. Tras ese tiempo, ambas chicas se dieron por vencidas, y le prometieron que al día siguiente buscarían una solución para ello, las tres cayeron rendidas en las camas.

Hermione y Lavender entraron al gran comedor y ocuparon un lugar en su mesa. Hermione no se sentía del todo cómoda con los arreglos en su uniforme, pero la capa ayudaba a taparlo un poco. Aunque tenía que aceptar, que el leve maquillaje y el arreglo del pelo era de su agrado.

-¿Te has dado cuenta Hermione?. ¡Todos se han quedado mirándote cuando has ingresado al salón! – Sonrió, una muy eufórica, Lavender -¡Oh. Mira!, Cormac McLaggen se está acercando.

No. No. No. NO.

Cormac McLaggen no. _Por favor._

-Hermione. Hoy luces preciosa.

La aludida se giró sobre su asiento para encarar al muchacho. Este le sonreía con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa coqueta, aunque a su parecer,_ lasciva_ era más apropiada. La morena tuvo ganas de meterse los dedos en la boca, y vomitar. Disimuladamente, se cubrió todo lo que pudo con la capa. Le ponía nerviosa la mirada de McLaggen.

-¿Qué quieres, Cormac?.

No tenía ganas de ser agradable con él. Después de dos años de acoso, su sola presencia la ponía a la defensiva. Lavender le dio una patada en la espinilla por su mordaz comentario. Hermione la miró con la intención de fulminarla con la mirada, pero solo tuvo tiempo de leer en los labios de la rubia _'se delicada'_. La morena se obligó a sonreír forzada a su agradable _compañero_, solo para no recibir otra agresión de la rubia.

-¿Saldrías conmigo el sábado a Hogsmeade?.

Ni muerta.

-Lo siento, pero me va a doler la cabeza_ todo_ el fin de semana.

Hermione recibió otra patada. ¡Por Merlín!, no había podido evitarlo, no pensaba pasar tiempo con él a _solas_, y mucho menos ir a una _cita_.

-Oh, hmm… está bien…quizás. Quizás el próximo fin de semana – Cormac se veía bastante perplejo por la respuesta que le había dado.

-Sí, _quizás_ – En la cabeza de Hermione ese_ 'quizás'_, fue un_ 'no'_ rotundo.

Acto seguido, el chico se dio la vuelta y camino hasta su sitio, de donde no debería haberse movido. Sentía la penetrante mirada de Lavender sobre ella, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarla. Se veía un _poco_ molesta.

-¿Qué? – Dijo la morena a la defensiva.

-_É__sto_, era lo que queríamos Parvati y yo evitar que hicieras. – Dijo refiriéndose a su conversación con Cormac – Nos hemos esmerado mucho con tu aspecto, pero con ese carácter, ¡vas a ahuyentar a todos los chicos!.

-Cormac es asqueroso. No me gusta la forma que tiene de mirarme.

Lavender soltó un gritito de frustración.

-Espero que Parvati no tarde mucho más.

Esa mañana Parvati se excusó por no poder quedarse para ayudar a arreglar a la morena. Tenía que ir hacer una cosa antes de bajar a desayunar. Lavender se encargó de todo.

-¿Hermione? – Preguntó Harry sorprendido mientras se acercaba a ella – estás…muy guapa – Ron, que se encontraba detrás de él solo pudo asentir una vez con la cabeza.

-Gracias chicos – Sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Allí viene Parvati.

Lavender comenzó hacerle señas a la morena para que las viera y esta se acercó con una gran sonrisa. Cuando llegó hasta ellas se sentó junto a Hermione y le pasó un tarrito pequeño con un líquido lila en su interior.

-Me ha costado conseguir uno de los ingredientes, pero ha valido la pena.

-¿Qué es?.

-Tómatelo después del desayuno, no es buena idea que lo hagas con el estómago vacío. Te ayudará con el pequeño problemilla de tu personalidad.

Hermione miró con desconfianza la botellita.

-Vamos, no es veneno – Río la Gryffindor – puedes confiar en mí, solo te ayudara a ser un poco más _extrovertida_.

La morena no estaba del todo convencida. Ella no era del tipo de chica que eran Lavender y Parvati, pero tampoco era el tipo de chica que vestía con la falda cuatro dedos más corta y el jersey ceñido marcando sus senos, y era como lucia en esos momentos. Entonces, ¿qué más daba?. Podría dejar de ser por un día la perfecta Hermione Granger. Solo por _probar_ no iba a cometer una locura.

-Lo haré.

Tras terminar de desayunar, tomo el botecito de cristal y sin vacilar se lo llevo a los labios.

Durante la mañana – y una vez que la poción comenzó a hacer efecto – Hermione se sentía más osada. Había coqueteado sin vergüenza, nada de comentarios mordaces, había sonreído, guiñado a un chico de Ravenclaw, hizo un provocativo cruce de piernas cuando dos chicos de su casa se las miraban. Porque los chicos no dejaban de mirarla, y eso le encantaba. Incluso en clase de Defensa, su mirada se cruzó unos minutos con la de Malfoy, y no pudo evitar sentir una extraña aprensión en su bajo vientre por lo penetrante de ésta.

Definitivamente, la culpable de que ella fuera tan _extrovertida_, como dijo Parvati, era la poción.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Hermione se dirigió a los baños de los prefectos. Quería tomar una ducha relajante antes de reunirse con Parvati y Lavender. Las chicas querían presentarle unos chicos de Ravenclaw.

Hermione ingresó en la sala, pero pronto su vista se nubló por culpa del vaho que había allí concentrado. Obviamente allí había o había estado alguien recientemente. La morena camino hasta el interior de la habitación, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Draco Malfoy.

-Pensé que no había nadie. – Dijo a modo de disculpa.

-Pensaste mal.

El chico estaba sentado en el interior de la bañera, unos de sus brazos descansaba sobre el borde de esta. Su pelo estaba húmedo y repeinado hacia atrás, justo como lo había llevado años atrás, realmente se veía muy _atractivo_. Siguió escaneándolo con la mirada, bajando por su cuello, y recreándose con su pálido torso tonificado, pero su escaneo no llego más abajo de su pecho, ya que la espuma que cubría toda la bañera no le dejo ver nada más. Hermione entonces lo miró a la cara, y volvió a sentir esa aprensión en el bajo vientre al conectar de nuevo con su mirada. Sabía que tenía que salir de allí, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-He salido huyendo de clase de Defensa y me he encerrado aquí desde entonces, porque el mirarte me había dejado _muy_ _mal_ – comentó Draco escaneándola sin pudor. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse – y cuando ya empezaba a tranquilizarme, vuelves aparecer.

El rubio sin apartar la mirada de la Gryffindor se puso de pie y salió de la bañera acercándose lentamente a ella. Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuento de la situación.

-Estás desnudo – Susurró - Estás totalmente desnudo.

-Lo sé.

-¡Estás desnudo! – Dijo con más fuerza.

-Sí, creo que eso ya lo hemos dejado claro – Comentó sarcástico.

-Estás _contento_ y desnudo.

-¿Qué?.

Ella miró su erección. ¡Por Merlín!.

-Estás _contento. _– Afirmó con una elocuente mirada – Y estás _desnudo_.

-¿Y eso te hace sentir incómoda?.

-¡Sí!.

-Bueno, tú tienes la culpa. Estas provocándome desde que te vi entrar al gran comedor. Tienes que enfrentarte a las consecuencias de tus actos – Dijo Draco, y su voz se hizo más ronca – Conozco un remedio para arreglar éste _pequeño_ problema.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que se estaba refiriendo a su erección, al igual que sabía que su serpiente de _pequeña_ tenía poco, Malfoy tenía entre las piernas una gran _anaconda_.

El rubio estaba a un solo paso de ella, y alargó una mano para tocarla. Con el corazón desbocado, Hermione retrocedió un paso. Aquello no era real. No podía serlo. La poción le había sentado mal y tenía alucinaciones. O quizá se había golpeado la cabeza con su baúl en su habitación y estaba inconsciente mientras se desangraba hasta la muerte.

¡Sí, eso era!. Eso tenía sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía mucho más sentido que un Draco Malfoy completamente desnudo y caliente, estuviera parado _muy_ o mejor _demasiado_ cerca de ella, y la morena estuviera experimentado en sus propias carnes un profundo y palpitante estremecimiento que incendiaba todo su cuerpo. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de Draco Malfoy.

El rubio volvió acercarse a ella, esta vez Hermione no retrocedió, y le cubrió el rostro con sus fuertes manos. Hermione no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo observar aquellos penetrantes ojos metálicos, que la miraban con deseo.

La Gryffindor se estremeció entre sus brazos.

En ese momento, unos labios cálidos y exigentes se apoderaron de su boca y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido. Toda su vida había oído hablar de besos que hacían que las rodillas flaquearan, pero esa era la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Sin poder evitarlo, sus brazos envolvieron esos amplios y fuertes hombros. Sintió en el pecho la humedad y el calor que desprendía el torso del chico. Tenía la necesidad de apretarse más contra él, quería eliminar todo el espacio que pudiera existir entre ellos, incluida su propia ropa.

En ese preciso instante, Hermione decidió que si aquello era un sueño, sin lugar a dudas no quería que sonara el despertador.

Ni que Lavender y Parvati la despertaran.

Ni…

Draco cubrió con sus manos las nalgas de Hermione para acercar más sus caderas mientras arrasaba su boca con la lengua. Con el cuerpo en llamas, ella exploró la tonificada espalda del chico notando como sus músculos se contraían bajo sus palmas. Draco se frotaba contra ella con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos femeninos.

El Slytherin dejo de devorar la boca de la chica y comenzó a dejarle besos húmedos por el cuello. Agarró con fuerza el trasero de Hermione obligándola a que enredara las piernas en su cintura, y camino unos pasos cargando con el peso de los dos, hasta que la espalda de la morena golpeo suavemente contra la pared.

Hermione al golpear contra la pared tomo conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Intentó zafarse de los labios y brazos de Malfoy, y este ante la insistencia de la chica la soltó a regañadientes. La morena aprovechó para poner un poco de distancia entre lo dos.

-¿Qué se supone que voy hacer contigo?.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron por la lujuria al tiempo que intentaba tocarla de nuevo.

_¡Por Merlín!, tócame por todos sitios_, gritaba el cuerpo de Hermione.

-¡Basta! – Exclamó, dirigiéndose tanto a Draco como a su cuerpo. Necesitaba pensar.

-No entiendo que está pasando aquí. Tengo que pensar un minuto, y tú… - Dijo mirándole de reojos - Tú tienes que taparte.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente. Él sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo exactamente a Hermione, y no dudó en plantearle una solución. Se fue acercando lentamente a su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre su mejilla derecha.

-Yo podría aliviar el dolor de tu entrepierna –Le susurró al oído – Sin compromiso, solo _sexo._

-Mi entrepierna se encuentra en perfecto estado y bastante feliz tal y como está – Su voz sonó baja y ronca.

-Te prometo que yo conseguiré que se sienta mucho, _mucho_ más feliz. – Draco beso justo detrás de su oreja y fue dejando un recorrido de besos a lo largo de su cuello.

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de placer. ¡Al diablo con todo!. Ella quería esto, no tenía caso reprimirse. Poco a poco Draco fue despojando a Hermione de toda su ropa hasta dejarla desnuda. Admiró su hermoso cuerpo, y sintió como su miembro se ponía más duro, si es que eso era posible. Mientras la desvestía, en ningún momento dejo de besar cada porción de piel que iba quedando expuesta, y jugueteó con sus pezones. Ella tampoco dejo de recorrer su torso y espalda con suaves caricias.

Volvió a cogerla por las nalgas, y la alzó para que ella pudiera enrollarse en sus caderas. Hermione podía sentir la gran erección de Draco sobre su centro, y no podía evitar pensar en lo que sería sentirlo en su interior. Estaba tan ocupada en devorar la boca del chico, que cuando notó la tibia agua tocar sus piernas tomo conciencia de donde estaban. Draco la estaba poniendo a horcajadas sobre él en el interior de la bañera.

-Tócame, _Hermione_ – Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre y lo dijo con voz ronca, antes de llevar la mano de la chica a su hinchado miembro – quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí.

El rubio se estremeció cuando noto sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su dureza. Cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a sentirse abrumado por las sensaciones. Hermione nunca había masturbado a un chico, pero sabía la teoría. El rubio dejo escapar un gruñido de placer.

-Me encanta sentir tus manos sobre mi piel.

La deseaba.

Draco Malfoy deseaba _todo_ de Hermione Granger.

Draco deslizó su mano por el brazo de Hermione para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Acto seguido, movió las manos unidas y le acarició entre las piernas. Hermione gimió mientras él le acariciaba con las manos unidas. Estaba extasiada, no creía haber sentido tanto placer en su vida. Se le cortó la respiración cuando Draco introdujo los dedos de ambos en su interior, y comenzó a bombear con fuerza.

-Eso es – Susurró en su oído. Hermione jadeó – Siéntenos a los dos unidos.

Al sentir sus cuerpos húmedos y entrelazados, Hermione se hecho a temblar.

-_Draco_. No puedo más, te _necesito._

Hermione miró intensamente a Draco, y él le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Saco los dedos de ambos de su interior, sin separar sus manos entrelazadas, y se posicionó en su entrada. Fue penetrándola lentamente hasta hacerlo completamente, y se mantuvo quieto para que ella se acostumbrara a su unión.

Draco atacó de nuevo su boca, y con su mano libre la agarró por la nuca para atraerla lo máximo posible a su boca. Necesitaba toda la fricción posible con ella, y sentir sus pezones erectos contra su torso lo volvía loco. Cuando Hermione comenzó a notar que desaparecía la pequeña molestia en su entrepierna, movió sus caderas incitando a Draco a moverse, y éste no tardó en hacerlo.

Como la Gryffindor se encontraba a horcajadas sobre el Slytherin, ella con la ayuda de los brazos y caderas del chico, comenzó a montarlo, moviendo sus caderas primero lentamente para ir aumentando la velocidad sobre el miembro del rubio.

La sala se llenó de jadeos y gruñidos de placer. Hermione notó como se contraía su bajo vientre, y poco después sintió como se corría, y tres estocadas después Draco la siguió.

El rubio enterró su cabeza en el húmedo cuello de Hermione, y le dio un suave beso en el cuello. Hermione tenía una enorme sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro, también estaba apoyada sobre el hombro del chico, y dibujaba con su mano libre círculos en su torso. En ningún momento habían separados sus manos entrelazadas. Él aún no había salido de su interior, y ella no quería que lo hiciera.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Malfoy?.

-¿Qué? – le peguntó mientras volvía a besarle el cuello y la apretaba más contra él.

-El sexo es lo más divertido que se puede hacer sin reír.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?. Es lo primero que escribo, y me gustaría saber su opinión sobre él. Acepto críticas, y son bienvenidas todas vuestras recomendaciones.<p>

No he tenido una Beta que corrigiera mis faltas ni me diera su opinión antes de subir el oneshot. He intentado que no tuviera ninguna falta de ortografía, y aunque lo he leído mil veces, seguro que algo se me ha escapado, si eso ha pasado, os pido perdón. Sé que las faltas de ortografía influyen mucho a la hora de leer algo.

Si os ha merecido la pena la lectura dejen REVIEWS. :)

Eishel.


End file.
